


Miraculous Ladybug-Felix rewrite

by Miraculous_of_Salt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Protective Chat Noir, Sassy Felix, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, felix is chat noir, miraculous ladybug rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_of_Salt/pseuds/Miraculous_of_Salt
Summary: What happen if Adrien lost his confidence and gave up Plagg. What happen when Felix receives the ring? Only time will tell....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first Chapter is both Origins part 1 and 2

“Marinette wake up! It’s time to go to school” Sabine voice yelled from downstairs. Marinette with a sign finally forced herself out of bed. Why couldn’t summer has last longer?

As she made her way downstairs for breakfast she started to gripe to her mother about Chloé and the new school year. Her mother always the positive one tried to reassure her, however when she somehow knocked over everything, she wasn’t so sure anymore.

Dad had made her macaroons to give out to the class to help make friends, she honestly couldn’t thank him enough. Well that was the plan until she waited at the cross walk.

“Umm Mr?” Marinette asked scared, the poor man was struggling to get across and a car was coming. Looking around and see that no one was helping she ran across grabbed the man and dragged him to the other side.

“I’m so sorry miss, this is a disaster” the old man said looking at her spilled macaroons.

“It’s alright sir, I’m no stranger to disaster. Beside some of them are still good” she said as she picked up the box, allowing the old man to take one a try it.

“Mmmm these are delicious” he states causing Marinette to smile. However the bell soon rang and she quickly ran off to the school. As the old man was left along a little creature flew next to him.

“She will be a good ladybug” it said

“Yes she will” the old man said with a smile, quickly walking away with his cane on his shoulder.

 

As Marinette made it into the classroom, she groan internally as she saw Chloé their with Sabrina sitting in her old seat. Deciding it wasn’t worth the fight she just chose another seat.

“Hey look it’s Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe states bring her full attention to Marinette, who tried to hid in her seat.

“Look she even brought her crap food”

“I’m sure your coven has eaten worst witch” a voice spoke up, completely unfamiliar to Marinette.

“Culpa” Chloé hissed out to the strange boy appeared. He was blond hair, blue eyes, wore black and had a cold stare.

“Wow you know my last name Chloé! I’m truly shock you brain could handle that much information” the boy said. Maybe Chloé realized she would fight him because she said nothing after.

“Thank you” Marinette said as the boy passed handing him a macaroon. He hesitated but took it and quickly said

“Thanks”

As the new boy sat down behind him a new girl showed up as well. Her name was Alya and she immediately sat next to Marinette and started talking about superheroes.

Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad.

——-

Adrian ran as fast as he could. He just wanted to go to school. He wanted to make friends; he wanted to be normal. Granted he was running from his bodyguard so he couldn’t be that normal. As he finally got to the school gates his bodyguard showed up along with Natalie.

“Please I just want to go to school” he begged them. However his thoughs were cut off by an old man cry for help. Adrian quickly ran over to him, helping him up and giving him his cane back.

However when he turn back around Natalie and his bodyguard had block the entrance to the school, he knew this routine.

“I just want to go to school” he cried as he went into the car.

However somewhere in Paris their was an angry boy, and a super villain that could mess with emotions.

Then came Stoneheart. The monster that Ivan turned into.

Marinette ran home trying her best to keep safe.

‘How could something like this happened on the first day?’

However she then noticed a little black box on the counter of her dresser.

‘Where did that come from?’

When she open it, it gave off a red glow before a creature emerged.

“Hello Marinette I am-“

“Ahhhh giant bug” Marinette screamed running around to try catch the creature. It wasn’t until Marinette put a glass over it that she finally got an explanation.

Apparently the little creature was name Tikki, she was what you called a kawmi and could give you superpowers. However they were on a time limit if you use them.

Marinette moves over to her couch after being overwhelmed by information.

“There must have been some mistake Tikki. I’m normal clumsy Marinette, I’m not a hero” Marinette said to the little creature.

“But you are Marinette, you have a pure heart like any hero should have and you are always looking to do the right thing” Tikki explains, Marinette lowers her head a bit before Tikki flys in her face again.

“I’m sure you will be great” Tikki said with confidence causing Marinette to smile.

If the Kawmi said she could do it then she can do it.

“Alright Tikki spots on!”

Across the sitting was a boy fighting a black kawmi in his room.

“What are you?” Adrian demands at the little thing that cause chaos.

“Look my name Plagg I came with the ring. I give you superpowers. Oh look food!” Plagg said flying out of Adrian hands to try to find something to eat.

“Well if you can give me superpowers what do I say to transform?” Adrian asked, just wanting to be done with this.

“Plagg claws out” the creature responded not thinking.

“Plagg claws out” Adrian said. As he was transformed into a black cat theme superhero.

“This is going to be awesome” he said jumping out his window.

It didn’t take long for him to try out his staff, and his suit. However he soon found a girl in a red suit as well.

“You must be my partner my kawmi told me about” he said with a smile holding out his hand.

“Hello I’m-“ she started before her yo-yo hit him in the head “clumsy so very very clumsy” she said sadly.

“It’s ok clumsy girl, I’m learning the ropes to. I’m chat noir” he said with a smile.

“Ladybug” was her respond.

They were cut off by a roar and scream in the distance. Ivan, they had forgotten all about him. They both made there way over to the stadium where Ivan had followed Kim and Alya was recording in the seats.

Just as Stoneheart reaches for Kim, he was pulled away by a yo-yo causing Stoneheart to roar in angry.

“Run Kim now” Ladybug said, the poor boy didn’t need to be told twice.

Ladybug started to observe Stoneheart noticing that one hand was a permit fist. That must be where the akuma is.

“Chat Noir I need-“

“Don’t worry I got this!” The boy said before yelling.

“Cataclysm!” He yelled causing his powers to activate. Then he, very stupidly, touched the soccer goal causing it to rust.

“See” he said before running to Stoneheart.

“No don’t!” Ladybug yelled out as Chat touched Stoneheart foot, nothing happened of course. Ladybug had to pull the Chat away before yelling at him.

“Didn’t your kawmi tell you? Now you only have five minutes” she explained before turning her attention to Ivan. Chat ears folding before he took off leaving Ladybug alone to fight.

She was finally able to get the object out of his hand and destroyed it. A black butterfly flew out leaving a very confused Ivan in his place. Ladybug comfort Ivan as Alya recorded in the background.

Somewhere in Paris, the little black butterfly began making copies of itself.

“I don’t think I can do this Plagg” Adrian said sadly, thinking about just how much he messed up.

“It will be ok kid, everyone has bad days” Plagg tried to reason, the poor kid just had bad start it will get better.

“No you don’t understand!” The kid yelled as he took off the ring and pushed the box toward Plagg “Go back to whoever sent you. I’m done!”

Plagg was quiet for a minute until he decided to speak.

“Are you sure kid? If you give me up I can’t come back.” He warned.

Adrian just turned his back to the creature.

“Yes Plagg I’m done.”  
Somewhere a little black butterfly began to flutter making copy after copy of itself. As each new butterfly went out it selected a scared person and flew to them, leaving a place a Stoneheart monster, frozen in time. Most people went to sleep or at least tried to with the news. As news began spreading so did a superhero’s worry.

“I’m so sorry Tikki. I messed up” Marinette said almost teaching for her earrings. Was she really worth of being a superhero? She just made everything worse didn’t she? People were hurt and now some were trapped as the stone monsters?!! She was a failure.

“Hey hey it’s ok Marinette” Tikki said flying in between Marinette hand and the earring.

“You aren’t my first ladybug that had problems, there nothing to worry about. But you are the first to have a pure creation soul” Tikki encourages but only confused the poor girl.

“What’s a pure creation soul?” Marinette asked holding her hands out for Tikki to land in.

“Many years ago their were only a few soul created to match us Kawmi in powers, we thought they were lost for eternity, but apparently not because I found you!!” Tikki said excitedly flying up to hug Marinette.

“That still doesn’t an-“

“You were made for this Marinette. A soul like your was made to do good and the miraculous will work 3 times as better with you. It may just take some time” Tikki informed with a smile. Marinette just got a blush on her face.

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better”

“I’m not!” Tikki protested “I know you will be a great Ladybug and a great chosen, your well on your way.” Tikki flew up and gave Marinette a kiss on the head.

“Now go to bed silly. A superhero can’t be sleepy” Tikki orders and flew to Marinette bed, as the blue eye girl laid in bed though ran through her mind again and again.

‘I can do this, I can be ladybug. I can do this, I can be ladybug. I can do this, I can be ladybug!’

——

Fu walked around the streets of Paris, it was close to dusk, and instead of the feeling of hope that comes with heroes there was that sense of fear. Ladybug had not captured the akuma causing it to multiple but now there was nothing they could do until it reappears. The main problem happens to be one in his pocket. Plagg was used to losing kittens sadly, destruction and bad luck made it hard to live pass their times as Chat Noir. However then main problem came from what Plagg had told him about Ladybug soul, maybe he was getting old but he didn’t realized it when he first found her. Maybe it only actives when in contact with a Kawmi but a creation soul was a great thing to have on there side. However that brings up the problem back, Plagg abandonment and lack of Chat Noir. Ladybug can’t run around without a partner, that would be too dangerous even being a creation soul. However he would have to find someone her age that had the same core values and could work well. This will be so much hard work.

Fu then happen to trip over his own to feet, he was getting to old for this.

“Mr! Are you ok?!” A blond boy came running to him, quickly getting on his knees to help him up.

“Thank you, I’m alright” Fu said trying to reassure the boy.

“Are you sure. I can help you if you need it” the boy simple states.

“That’s o-“ Fu tried saying as he walked and tripped again. Only to be caught by this young man.

“Where you heading? I’ll take you there” The boy said turning around, intending for the man to climb on his back.

“Ah such a nice young man” Fu said as he got on the boys back, he was to tired to turn down the piggyback ride.

“No problem. Where is your place?” The boy asked firmly. After giving the boy the address he started walking in the direction. Fu decide to break the silents.

“Thank you so much, young man. What is your name?” He asked.

“Felix Culpa” the blond boy simply replied.

“That sound familiar. Anyway you didn’t have to do this” Fu said as the rounded the corner, his shop just up ahead.

“It’s no problem. Mom always said random acts of kindness make better human being” the boy states as he reached the shop. He quietly lowered himself to let the man off his back.

“I believe she is right” Fu said jumping off. As the boy, Felix stood up Fu grabbed his hand and shook it.

“Thank you so much young man, come by the shop anytime you like” Fu said with a smile.

“It’s no problem. And maybe one day I will” Felix said as he turned around and walked in the other direction, heading home. Unknown to him, inside his pocket was a ring glowing with energy it haven’t felt in a long time.

Fu stood there as the boy walked away, as soon as he was out of sight, his Kawmi flew out of hiding.

“Well that solves one problem” was all he said. Fu just ignored him as he opened the shop door. This boy was a lot like the first chosen but their was something else, a fire in his soul.

Maybe like what he missed with Ladybug.

——

Felix woke up like normal, with his mother calling him that breakfast would be ready in 20 minutes. Why 20 minutes? Because despite being a ‘early bird’ Felix took forever to really wake up from his haft sleep state. Even if it was only 6 and school starts at 9, trust me he need the 3 hours to wake up.

“Felix breakfast in 20” his mother said poking her head into his room. Felix groan an ok, before moving his head; indicating to his mother that she could leave. After some yawning Felix moved to head to the bathroom before something caught his eyes.

There was a black box on his counter, he must not have seen it when he emptied his pockets haft asleep, but it didn’t look familiar. It looked like nothing he own and nothing he would buy much less his mother (and she’s haft Chinese).

Felix curiosity got the better of him because he soon found himself picking up the box and opening it. A green light emerges from the box and soon a small figure is form, taking the form of a floating cat.

“Now don’t freak out” the creature warned to Felix who just stared blank back at it. A minute passed with just the clock clicking between them.

“Why aren’t you freaking out? Most people freak out.” The creature asked him.

“I’ve walked in on my mom and dad. Nothing scares me now a days” Felix simply replies, while that was true (and the nightmares that came with it); he also happen to enjoy the mystery and paranormal section of books when he didn’t read finance and business. This was just something different then normal, nothing to be terrified about.

“Hmmm I like you. My names Plagg” the creature said holding out one of his paws. Felix shook it no problem.

“My names Felix and why are you where?” He asked.

“I’m a Kawmi I’m here to give you powers do you can transform into Chat Noir” Plagg explained, some excitement in his voice.

“Chat Noir? Isn’t there already a-oh” Felix started to asked but stopped when he saw how Plagg face shifted to sad eyes.

“I’m sorry” was all Felix could think to say.

“It’s ok. I’m used to it” Plagg replies.

“You shouldn’t be” Felix answers giving Plagg a smile that was returned.

“Now you said something about being a superhero. Give me all the details, don’t leave out anything” Felix said grabbing the book on his nightstand and a pencil.

Plagg couldn’t help that his smile got bigger. A serious kitten, he hasn’t had one of thoughs for a long time. Maybe just maybe this kitten has a soul like Ladybugs….

Plagg shook his head. He couldn’t be that lucky.

-

Adrian was smart, taking the small set of skill he learned as Chat Noir he was able to sneak out without anyone knowing. He was heading to school, he was heading to freedom.

Giving up that ring was his best decision.

-

Marinette ran to school, worry still clouded her thoughts. She tried to remember Tikki’s words but she still had doubt. She was afraid, she admit it but she was determined to get threw it.

When she finally reach the school she was met by the girl she met yesterday, Alya and the blond haired boy. Thinking back on it she never got his name, she really needed to asked that.

“Check it out! I called it the Ladyblog, made for the hero of Paris Ladybug” Alya said going on and on about her new blog. While Marinette was happy it didn’t help the doubt in her stomach. Finally she stopped walking to ask a question.

“How can you put so much trust into ladybug?” Marinette asked to Alya, but it wasn’t Alya who answered.

“Because she was there when we needed her. She might have messed up but that makes her human. Which makes us trust us her more” The blond boy said, apparently listening in on the girls conversation. Alya just seemed to smile and nod at this before putting a hand on Marinette shoulder.

“Don’t worry girl. I know your scared but she’ll fix it” Alya said to Marinette. She didn’t know how much thoughs words meant to her.

As they headed closer to the classroom, they saw a bunch of students around Ivan. It was pretty clear they were questioning the poor boy, who had no idea what happened.

“Welp it doesn’t surprise me” Chloe voice rang out in the courtyard getting everyone attention.

“Once a monster, always a monster” she said snidely looking at Ivan who got angry.

“Well why don’t you take off that mask you wear and show everyone what a true monster looks like?” The blond boy bit back at Chloe, who went a lovely shade of red before walking away.

“Thanks” Ivan said to the boy.

“Don’t mention it” was his reply.

“Thank you for stand up to Chloe” Marinette said to the boy.

“No problem” he replied with a smile “it’s really fun when you know how to press her buttons”.

Marinette giggles as she holds out a hand.

“I don’t think we been introduced, I’m Marinette”

The boy just smile and took her hand

“Felix”

—

The questions must had gotten too much for Ivan because he soon went into he locker room away from everyone. The look is Chloe’s eyes easy said she counted this as a victory. Marinette went to check on Ivan along with Felix, Alya have Chloe glares and was likely plotting her death.

“Hey Chloe” A voice said, everyone turned to see the son of the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

“Adrikins” Chloe screamed out before launching herself at him, as other students began talking as well.

Oh if Felix saw this he would be downing pain pills for the upcoming headache.

-

“Hello Ivan” Marinette said as she sat down next to Ivan, Felix siting on the bench across from him.

“I’m sorry about what Chloe said” Marinette said.

“She right” Ivan said angrily causing Felix to laugh, getting both of the others attention.

“Chloe right? Your a monster? Please, Satan goes to Chloe on advice for how to rule hell. Don’t listen to her” Felix states, it seem to help Ivan a little but not a lot.

“I saw how you looked at Mylene. Why don’t you tell her how you feel?” Marinette asked quietly.

“I’m no good with words” Ivan said.

“Who needs words? You could drawing her a picture, write her a poem”

“I recommend flowers” Felix pops in.

“I could write her a song?” Ivan question to Marinette.

“Yeah that would be perfect” Mari replies.

“Go for it” Felix added in as well. Ivan ran off to write his song, making both the kid smile.

However the happiness didn’t last.

Felix, Alya and Marinette walked back to the class together. The happy mood they had made was ruined when Marinette saw a blond guy putting gum on her seat.

“Hey What are you doing?” Marinette yelled out scaring the boy, however she got her answer when Chloe and Sabrina started laughing.

“Oh I get it your Chloe’s friend” Marinette sneered out as she shoved the boy out of the way, to fix the problem.

“I didn’t do that. I-“ The boys word died as he was face to face with Felix. He gulped and smile with a worried look on his face.

“Hey Fe” the boy said.

“Agreste” Felix hissed out before moving to sit behind Marinette, as the blond boy sat down it defeat.

Alya quickly made the discovery of who the blond boy was , Adrian Agreste son of Gabriel Agreste and apparently a brat like Chloe.

Adrian Agreste, Felix cousin and all around a headache with feet. Could this day it get worse?

Felix really need to stop asking that question.

Apparently it could as when Ivan went to confess to Mylene he had done it in a screamo style song, scaring the poor soft spoken girl. And that was just the sadness and anger he need to to be transformed back into Stoneheart.

As the school was trying to evacuate Ivan grab both Mylene and Chloe, taking the both to god knows where.

As Mari went to transform, Alya had decided to follow one of the rogue Stoneheart getting a car thrown at her. She screamed for help just when Ladybug arrived.

“don’t worry-“ Ladybug started before a staff came up and move the car back, freeing Alya.

“Chat Noir oh thank g-“ the words died in Ladybug mouth, this wasn’t Chat Noir or at least not the previous one she saw. His hair was longer for one, his tail was a belt and a chain for two, and he didn’t have the carefree grin last of all.

“Your not Chat Noir” She said softly.

“I am now sadly. He gave it up. I suppose your my partner now then” The new Chat holding out his hand. When he grabbed Ladybug he began jumping from roof to roof, she followed.

“The main butterfly with Ivan” Ladybug states.

“So if we catch his the rest will fall” Chat continues for her.

There was Stoneheart on the Eiffel Tower, Mylene and Chloe in his hands as the police demanded Chloe be put down. Ivan apparent had enough and threw the blond brat, she cried and prayed as the flew.

A certain Chat Noir save her and held her in his arms.

“Ugh put me down you mangy cat” Chloe demeaned; she got what she asked. Chat Noir just dropped her.

“Ow”

“Bigger problems” was all Chat said as he focused his attention on Stoneheart. Ladybug came up as well to stand not to him.

“Draw your weapons” The police chief order.

“No it will only make it worse” Ladybug warned them.

“Let the professional handle this besides you already failed one” the police chief said causing Ladybug to stop.

“And your going to gave a murder charge against ‘oh competent police of the supernatural’, he has someone else in his hand, what if your bullets hit her? Besides I know Ladybug and she can do it” Chat Noir said making the police step back slightly, and Ladybug smile.

Ivan began roaring like he was in pain, a hold thing of black butterflies erupted from him. The began taking the shapes of a face, with a mask on it.

“Hello I am Hawkmoth” the head said “give up your miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. You can’t defeat me and I will destroy this city” the head demanded.

Chat Noir just cuffs his hands together over his mouth.

“Go suck a cock!” He yelled in true childish fashion.

Ladybug came up and clapped her hands together.

“Excellent speech Mr Moth. But you forgot one thing! We are heroes we won’t stand a side while evils runs a muck.”

Ladybug then jumped up hand caught the stray black butterflies release them to show they were now white.

“My name Ladybug! And I will do everything in my power to protect Paris!” She yelled out causing the crowd around her to cheer.

“Wow she amazing” Chat Noir said completely unaware that his cousin repeated the exact same words while watching the TV.

As Chat Noir ran to the Eiffel Tower to they began their right with Stoneheart, tryin help Mylene and get the Akumatized object. When the finally did they were able to save them from falling and brought both students down safely.

“Miraculous Ladybug” Ladybug yelled out as everything began being fix by a swarm of Ladybugs.

“Wow this is Miraculous” was all Ladybug could say in awe. Chat Noir picked up the song lyrics Ivan had wrote for Mylene and handed them to here.

“Here I think you should read these” he said handing them off. Mylene eyes read over the poem fast and love and excitement filled her eyes.

“Oh Ivan this is so sweet. Maybe it would have been better without the loud music” Mylene said shyly causing Ivan to blush too.

When everything was fixed Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous started beeping, they decide both head back in the direction of the school.

“See ya around Ladybug” Chat said holding out a close fist to her. Ladybug simple response with a fist bump.

“See you around Kitty cat” she said as they both headed off in different directions. School had ended so Ladybug decided to go home. She had done good, she was Ladybug.

 

The next day everyone was excited about the new heroes. Except for one Adrian Agreste, he had saw Ladybug call out Hawkmoth on TV causing his heart to flutter.

‘What a lucky cat he-‘ he thoughts stopped as he looked back at his hand, the Black cat ring gone.

‘I made a mistake. I need to get that ring back!’ Was his thought.

“Adrian get in the car.” Natalie informed him, as both she and gorilla settle into the car. They pulled up to the school and sadness washed over him. He knew he couldn’t go back there, which is why he ignored his father lecture.

“Which is why I will allow you to go” was what Adrian heard.

“What?”

“Just remember you will have to keep up your modeling and after school activities. But if you can do that you are welcome to learn at College Francisco” was what Gabriel said through the screen.

“Thank you! Thank you father” he said as he quickly ran inside, making a mental check list.

-go to school

-make friends

-help the Ladyblogger

-find out Ladybug identity

-find his ring

-become Chat Noir again

This week couldn’t get better. However when he went in the classroom again he was greeted my Marinette upturn nose and Felix’s glare. He just signed internal.

‘I can fix this’

 

As the day went on it decided to ran. Adrian decided to make his peace by giving the girl his umbrella, as he left in the car. He didn’t see his cousin when he turned around.

“Hey Marinette” Felix said with a smile, before thunder struck causing Marinette to jumped. Felix let out a laugh causing Marinette to stare at him.

“Why don’t I walk you home? At least in this kind of weather” Felix offer and Marinette nodded as yes. He put his hand on top of hers and they began walking in the direction of her house.

‘Crap I think I like two different people’ Marinette thought screamed in her head.

 

Unknown to them, there way a figure far away watching them.

“They are perfect for each other” the tiny creature said.

“Yes they are”


	2. Stormy Weather

-Remember citizens of Paris to vote for your next weather girl!!-

Marinette couldn’t help but sign. Her parents had convinced her to babysit one of their friends child, her name was Malon. She was a sweet little angel when Marinette first met her but oh god when her mother left she became a bunny. She was running around, messing with pots and pan, looking at Mari designs and being relative loud. Marinette was a lot of thing but dealing with kids was new. Just then by some saving grace the doorbell rang. She quickly ran over to the door while trying to get ahold of Malon, however that didn’t work. She open the door to reveal a very familiar girl.

“Alya” She said in surprise. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Well I’m here to tell you that you know who is having a photoshoot in the park today” Alya said as she brought up her phone showing a picture of Adrian Agreste at the park. Marinette couldn’t help but blush, it was no secret between them that she had a crush on Adrian, he was very kind and sweet. However a *CRASH* brought Marinette out of her thoughts.

“I’m so sorry Alya I’m babysitting today. Malon put that down!” Marinette yelled as she chased after the brown hair girl, picking her up, stopping her from breaking anything.

“And who’s this adorable little munchkin” Alya asked Marinette.

“Malon” Marinette answered not having any idea what Alya was about to get her into.

“Well I baby sit my siblings all the times, I’m sure I can help you out with your little friend here” Alya said finally catching Malon eyes, who just started at the new person.

“Who are you?” Malon asked confused.

“I’m a magically unicorn dress as a total fashion teen age girl who grants wishes but only to little munchkin who behave” Alya informed the wide eyed Malon.

“Are you really?” Malon asked. Alya quickly picked up the little girl.

“To the park!” Alya proclaims causing Marinette to just sign.

Let’s home this day will be normal.

—

“God your so boring why don’t You cataclysm something or steal something?” Plagg asked Felix when everyone seem to disappear from the park, to be fair Felix often did sit in the back and away from everyone. At Plagg question Felix couldn’t help but smile, he had develop quite the friendship with the little god of destruction. Felix seemed to win his trust by not underestimating because of his ‘lazy’ personality and Plagg earn Felix respect when he saw right through Felix’s calm persona.

“I’ve already done both. Now keep quiet before I eat all your cheese” Felix said trying to look down into his book. However his threat wasn’t taken seriously by the count of a big smile on his face.

Plagg flew down to block Felix view of the book.

“Ya know out of all the kitten I have had, they have never like the food I like” Plagg commented.

“Well I guess there a first for everything” was all Felix said before Plagg flew back into his shirt pocket. Sense he was outside today he opted for some short black shorts and a green shirt with a pocket on the front. He had simple black bag with him, holding all his books. He decide it would be best to move up to the front of the park, maybe to get into the sun or maybe to make sure Plagg couldn’t come out again, he hasn’t decided yet. He couldn’t help roll his eyes at seeing Adrian, his idiotic cousin. He wasn’t to bad, he was just stupidly naive at time, his father sure didn’t help that.

“Hey Felix!” A voice said catching his attention.

——

When they got to the park, Malon asked for Alya to take her on a ride leaving Marinette alone with her thoughts. There was Adrian modeling for his fathers company, he looked very handsome in he sunlight. Maybe they could grow old together and have a family. Maybe even. Marinette shook her head at the thoughts, while she did have a crush on him, he seemed to be distant after the misunderstanding in class. It probably would be weird if she just stay and stared at him, so she set off finding something else to do until Malon got back. Lucky for Marinette she saw a familiar blond, signature book in his hand.

“Hey Felix” Marinette yelled out catching his attention.

“Hello Marinette. What brings you to the park?” Felix asked curiously. Marinette thought for a second, it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to tell him she was originally here to oogal his cousin.

“Alya made me being Malon here” Marinette said smoothly. Felix just sat on the closes bench before continuing.

“Who is Malon?” Felix asked as Marinette sat down next to him.

“A girl a babysitting. She very sweet” Mari said with a force smile.

“When she’s not being a brat” Felix said what she was thinking out loud causing Marinette to laugh.

“So how have you been?”

-Somewhere across Paris-

A compilation for weather and one of the opinions was humiliated on tv. Trapped in a elevator when the akuma came for her, she tried so hard, she had been terrified of the little butterflies sense Stoneheart rampage. She defended herself with an umbrella, which quickly began her undoing. The man, Hawkmoth, promised her revenge and power ,and what she truly wanted. How could she say no.

It’s wasn’t Aurore Boreale that walked off the elevator but Stormy Weather.

-

“I would completely recommend it” Felix said finally finished about the book. Marinette just nodded and seemed to take in every word.

“Marinette, Marinette! I wanna go on the ride” Malon said coming up and pulling on Marinette arm. Before Mari could get up however Alya came over.

“Don’t worry Marinette I’ll take the little munchkin on the ride” Alya stated before she made eye contact with Felix.

“Felix” Alya hissed out.

“Cesaire” he hissed back. Then Alya grabbed Mari arm and tugged her away.

“Girl I thought you came to look at Adrian, not get close to ice king?” Alya asked still glaring at Felix, who just ignore her.

“He’s not so bad Alya, plus I didn’t want to just stare at Adrian” Mari explained to the girl.

“Well gets some guts girl, i didn’t place matchmaking to get you with Him” she hissed as she stared at Felix before turning and taking Malon on the ride.

Marinette just sign could things get worse.

—-

“Come one Mr. Agreste” the photographer said trying to get the boys attention. Adrian was of course lost in his daydream. Every sense he saw Ladybug speech he had fallen in love; god he really wanted to meet his soul. His only problem was he had given up his ring, and some copycat took it. Chat Noir should be Adrian it should be him fighting alongside Ladybug. It’s been so hard to focus recently as he had been trying to figure out a couple of things. One, he wants to know Ladybug identity so he could date her outside the mask; he decided to help the Ladyblogger with her project if it brings him closer to his Lady. Second, was to find this false chat and take his ring back, and take his spot next to his Lady.

They would be perfect together. They would be unstoppable.

Adrian thoughts suddenly got cut off my a gust of wind, looking up to see the latest akuma. He quickly looked around trying to find Ladybug and Chat Noir. He had to follow them, this may be his shot to get his ring back.

-

Felix and Marinette were talking when the wind picked up blowing away Felix book. Marinette looked over in horror as both Alya and Malon ended up underneath a layer of ice cause by the akuma.

“I’m Stormy Weather. Paris weather girl” the akuma yelled out. Before Marinette had time to process her thoughts two hands grabbed her shoulders.

“Marinette you need to run and hide. Ok?” Felix asked in a panic voice. Marinette just nodded before going off to a stop to ‘hide’. When she did her little Kawmi name Tikki flew out of her bag and she said the magic words.

“Tikki Spots on” And Marinette transformation began.

As soon as it ended she tried with all her might to get Malon and Alya out of there Icy prison but it was no use. It seemed the only option was to defeat the akuma.

“Owwww” a voice yelled out before the wind picked up again and the akuma quickly flew away.

“What was that about?” Ladybug asked herself.

“Apparently she doesn’t like my scratches” a voice said. Ladybug turned around to see Chat Noir, the metal chain normal around his waste was in his hand, the tip was slightly red.

“How many times have I told you not to hurt them?” Ladybug scolded the other hero who didn’t seem effected by her tone, as he clip the piece of metal back to his belt.

“Many time. But I normally ignore them” Chat said with a smile causing Ladybug to role her eye. Soon she shook her head and began to run into the direction of the akuma, Chat following her. Chat somehow seemed to get ahead because he was soon able to get a hit on Stormy.

“Didn’t they teach you not to wear metal during thunder storms cat” She said as she brought her umbrella up before pointing at Chat, lighting coming out of it. Chat stares in horror before Ladybug tackle him out of the way.

“Be careful” she said as Chat turned head as to not look at ‘ehm’. They both quickly got up and looked to see where Stormy was flying to. The tower that hosted the weather girl contest. It didn’t take long for Chat and Ladybug to but two and two together and head in the direction of the tower. If a akumas did anything it was likely in whatever place held the most negative emotions for them.

Little did he two heroes know their was a blond hair boy following them. Just far away as to not be in danger but using his phone to try and get a closer look. He was determined to find out there identity.

The two heroes began jumping from roof to roof, leaving the blond boy behind, and chasing the akuma. Heading towards a TV station, they finally got to the front of the building. Just then Stormy Weather came on the TV, giving the ‘weather’ for the day. So Chat Noir and Ladybug ran inside the building.

“It’s likely a trap” Ladybug commented to her partner.

“It probably is Red but it’s are only idea where she is” Chat replied back as the ran up the stairs. They finally reach the studio where it was filmed and surprise surprise she wasn’t there.

“Why not turn off the lights?” The akuma said from behind them, before zapping a ceiling light. Chat jumped to moved Ladybug out of the way. The zap must have overloaded with everything because soon the light began to black out.

“Oh god it’s dark” Ladybug said realizing that she could no longer see. Chat Noir could see in the dark and quickly helped Ladybug up.

“Trust me Red” Chat Noir said as he quickly grabbed Ladybug hand and followed the Akuma outside. Stormy Weather was flying around making the weather worse and worse.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called out and she was given a blanket, before she but together, her yo-yo, the blanket and the piece of metal close by. Talking with Chat the quickly formed a planned. It didn’t take long for Chat to get Stormy attention drawing her away from Ladybug who has ready with her yo-yo.

“Cataclysm” Chat yelled out and destroyed the bases of the metal, leaving it with little support as it started to fall. Stormy seemed to notice this and tried to fly away however she failed to notice Ladybug yo-yo around her ankle. Ladybug with her blanket began flying up pulling Stormy down, completely knocking her down. Chat quickly took they umbrella and snapped it enough.

“Goodbye you nasty bug” Chat hissed out as the butterfly flew out of the umbrella. Ladybug casted her Miraculous cure and everything going back to normal. They both gave the signature fist pump.

“Well I hope to see you around red” Chat said giving a charming smile.

“Bye Chatton” Ladybug said before heading back to the park.

-

To say Adrian was frustrated was a understatement, he had followed the heroes all the way to that stupid news station. Just as he got there the heroes cast the cure and headed back. Why couldn’t they stay there? Why couldn’t they detransform there? God at least Adrian was getting his exercise in. If they stayed there he would have gotten to see who his Lady was, he would have gotten his ring back. Hey at least the Ladyblogger would get some pictures from him.

—

Felix finally made it back and detransform, quickly looking for Marinette, he found her by the other girl and a little child. He quickly ran up to them.

“Marinette are you ok?” Felix asked in a panic. Completely ignoring Alya and the little girl.

“I’m fine Felix” Mari simply replied.

“I’m find too Felix thanks for asking” Alya hissed our glaring at Felix.

“I’m glad your fine too cerise” Felix hissed out back.

“Excuse me” a photographer said interrupting their conversation. All began to look at him.

“I need a female to model with Adrian, I was wondering if we can borrow her” The photographer said as he pointed to Malon. Marinette quickly turn her attention to Malon.

“Do you wanna take some photos Malon?” Mari asked to the little girl who just nodded smiled. Marinette quick nodded back to the photographer and they all walked over to the photoshoot.

Adrian looked tried but it got better when he had someone to interact with during the photoshoot.

Overall Marinette would say it was a pretty good day.


	3. The Bubbler

It was a normal morning for Marinette, well as normal as it can get. Her alarm kept going off so Tikki, being the little care giver she was, ended up waking her up. When Marinette woke up she immediately went into a panic, it was Adrian’s birthday. Yes she will admit she had a crush on him, considering she stayed up most of the night to finish his gift. She really hoped he liked it, she was also very nervous. Mari ran downstairs after she had gotten dress and ready to grab something for breakfast. However her mother stopped her from running out. Yeah

“Remember to clean your room after school” she reminded sweetly.

“Mom, I’m already have some plans after school” Marinette replied back.

“Well then I’ll just clean if for you, but don’t plan me if I go through your personal belongings or oth-“

“I’ll get it” Mari interrupted before running out the door.

However with ever step she took Marinette confidence fades away.

‘What if he doesn’t like it?’

‘What if he doesn’t accepted it?’

‘Maybe I should just throw it away’

“Hey Marinette” a voice said being her out of her thoughts. It was Felix, Adrian’s cousin, maybe he could help her.

“Hey Felix do you think Adrian will like the gift I made for him?” Marinette asked shyly. She had sent him work in progress pictures during the whole making of the scarf. So if anyone else new what it look like it would be Felix.

“I’m sure he will love it” Was Felix replied to Marinette.

“And if he doesn’t I’ll make sure he doesn’t say” he mutters under his breath.

“What?” Marinette asked confused.

“What?” Felix mirrored before they both started laughing.

Today would be a good day

-

Today would not be a good day

Adrian thought as he got up out of bed his morning. He always hated his birthday; birthdays were supposed to be special but they felt like every other day. Adrian do this. Adrian do that. His schedule filled up with nonsense. If he had the ring what would he do?

Adrian smiled as he pictured what he would do. He would turned into Chat Noir and run to meet his Lady. He would have a party and present as Chat. And it would end with a kiss.

He should have never given up that ring.

“Adrian time for breakfast” Natalie said as she open his bedroom door.

“Did you talked to dad about the party?” Adrian asked as Natalie turned away. That question made her freeze and he almost immediately knew the answer.

“He said no”

“Of course he did” was all Adrian replies as he walks down to the dinning room. Could this day get worse?

-

“Really dude your old man that strict?” Nino asked in shock when he heard Adrian wouldn’t be having a party.

“Yeah, it ok I’m used to it” Adrian replies sadly.

“Well you shouldn’t be. What if I go by and talk to your old man?” Nino asked swing an arm around Adrian for comfort.

“You have better luck convincing the pope to worship satan” a voice said behind them. The turned around to see Felix standing their with a box in his hands.

“Bro? You don’t think I can do it?” Nino asked confused and slightly offended.

“No. Just Gabriel just has a stick so far up his butt I’m surprised hell hasn’t asked him to rule” Felix replies. Nino looked at Adrian for his reaction.

“He’s not wrong” Adrian said sadly. It hurt to admit but his father was a butt head.

“Anyway here you go trouble” Felix said handing the box to Adrian before walking off not letting ether of them respond.

“Your cousin weird dude” Nino simple said.

“Yeah but he’s family” Adrian said back.

“Hey Adrian” Marinette said shyly also having a package.

“Hey Marinette” Adrian replies with a smile.

“Here you go. Ha-“ Mari got cut off when Chloe shoved her out of the way.

“Hello Adrian” She said as she hugged him slightly knocking Nino out of the way. Felix has come back to help Marinette up.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get here”

“Yeah considering how much makeup you used to hide that monstrous face you got” Felix pipped up.

“Oh bite me Culpa” Chloe turned around and hissed.

“Guys let’s all calm down” Adrian said trying to keep the piece, causing a slight silence.

“Adrian if you ever marry that harpy. I’m disowning you” was all Felix said as he dragged Marinette inside. Leaving a confused Chloe, Adrian and Nino in his place.

Felix met up with Marinette and Alya, much to her dismay, and talked about how to get the present to Adrian. Felix at first offered to take it to him but Marinette decided to leave it at his house. Felix knowing where that was walked with them there. While Mari walked in from thinking about what to say, Felix and Alya walked behind arguing about which superhero his better. Marinette quickly rang the doorbell, a little eye camera came out.

“Who are you?” A female voice said over the intercom.

“Well-I’m-uhh”

“She a classmate of Adrian’s. She hear to drop off a present Natalie” Felix said coming up behind Mari.

“Oh of course. Hello Felix. Anyway but the present in the container” the voice said a little container open in the wall. Marinette dropped her present in and the group proceeded on their way. Alya and Felix barely managing not to kill each other. Before Marinette remember something very important.

“I forgot to add my name” she said sadly in to the group.

“It’s ok. I’ll tell Adrian who sent the present” Felix said making Mari smile.

“You better ice king” Alya hissed out.

“Your just mad before Batman better then Superman” Felix said with a smirk.

“He is not!!”

-Natalie just received the girls gift when Mr. Agreste called asking about his gift. She had completely forgotten to get the gift from Adrian’s dad. It was to late now what was she going to do.

She looked over the the wrapped gift.

-

Nino came over with Adrian, decided to try and talked to Mr. Agreste. Adrian was such a great kid, he did so much after school and kept his grades up. The least he deserves was a party.

“No I will not host a party for Adrian. Now get off my property” Gabriel said coldly.

“Come on he’s done e-“

“And Adrian being along better company with you. I don’t like be disrespected like this” Gabriel said in his sickly tone. God did that make Nino angry.

“Felix was right! You are worse then satan! Well listen here you asshole! Keeps this up and everyone will leave you! Your son and whatever family will happily leave you to die!” Nino screamed out as he left, earning shock from Adrian and Gabriel.

It was one thing Nino will never admit out loud but he shouldn’t have gotten involved, it was to personal. His grandfather was a lot like Gabriel Agreste, uncaring and controlling. God he hated a lot of adults when he thought about it. He went to the park to try and blow some bubbles to help clear his mind. He didn’t see the black butterfly flying towards him.

It wasn’t Nino that left the park but the Bubbler.

-

The Bubblers first goal was to bubble up all the adults (and to fly Gabriel Agreste into the sun). The second part was to throw Adrian the best birthday he ever hand.

The first part was easy he just flew around the city bubbles trailing behind him, finding an adult and lifting them into the sky.

The second part was harder, he had gotten most of the class there at set it up, many were dancing because they were terrified.

Adrian was having the time of his life, it was the first party he ever had, friends where around it was great.

“You think you would be taking care of the babies you abandoned instead of partying” a voice said before a staff came down and broke the DJ table where Nino was at.

“Dude not cool” he yelled at Chat Noir who was standing on the fence.

“Yeah until you change a diaper you don’t get to complain” was Chat comment before the bubbler and chat started fighting. Most students took this chance to flee but not Adrian’s he stood by with his phone.

This could be his chance.

Somewhere across the city Marinette was helping her mom when her longitude sucked into a bubble, and floated towards the sky. To say she was freaked out was a understatement but she knew what this meant.

An akuma.

So Marinette transformed and went into the direction of all the bubbles.

“Your just like Gabriel Agreste. Trying to ruin all the fun” the bubbler yelled.

“Please I don’t think I’m that much of a monster” Chat taunts back. What Chat didn’t know was Adrian was still there recording everything getting closer and closer to him.

‘I’m so close and I can almost take the ring’ Adrian thought not paying attention to his surroundings. Before as Chat jumped the bubbler shot out some flame bubbles heading right toward Adrian.

“Your kidding me” Chat mutter to himself as he ran to save Adrian. Picking up the young teen and began to carry him off.

“Hey not cool!” The bubbler yelled about chase after them but a yo yo wrapped around him.

“Not so fast bubbler” Ladybug said.

Chat and Adrian ended up at the Eiffel Tower.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Chat hissed out when he set Adrian down.

“What?”

“Your going to get yourself killed. Don’t you realized that?” Chat raised his voice but that only seemed to encourage Adrian’s fight.

“What? Aren’t fit to be the hero?” Adrian asked.

“Only when there are idiots making my job difficult” Chat replies.

“Then give me the ring” Adrian said holding out his hand.

“What?”

“I was the original Chat Noir. The rings mine. Give it back” Adrian explains. There was silence before something click in Chat brain.

“Ahh. Your the one who gave up Plagg” He states.

“Yes bu-“

“Look kid. You gave it up, no take backs or anything. Grown up and learn to live with it. Now stay and keep your head down” Chat said before taking off in the direction of the bubbler leaving a seething Adrian alone in his thoughts.

Chat didn’t actually have to go very far as both Bubbler and Ladybug ended up going to the Eiffel Tower anyway.

Why did he even try.

“Lucky Charm!”

“Cataclysm!”

Ladybug lucky charm produce a wrench, and that’s when Ladybug plan came together. Chat cataclysm, the bubblers platform, the air duc and wrench. After some whispers to Chat he quickly went over to the platform, rusting it but the bubbler didn’t seem to notice. Despite throwing everything he had at Ladybug it didn’t stop her from using the wrench and freeing the Air duc, causing a tube the high power air to come on. Chat grabbed it and pointed it a the platform which caused it to shake and start to break, and bubbler notice as well.

When bubblers raises his hand with the bubble wand, Ladybug threw her yo-yo effective taking it. She broke it over her knee and caught the little akuma.

She yelled out her Miraculous cure causing everything to go back to normal, not paying attention the Adrian’s recording.

“You ok?” Ladybug asked Nino who was confused.

“Yeah, sorry I was so pissed at Mr. Agreste, and I felt powerless” Nino explained to the two superhero.

“Everyone should know. If someone is more powerful then you, don’t confront them……plan their demise in secret and watch them burn” Chat explains causing silence to spread between the teens.

“Dude you sound like a super villain” Nino comments.

“Thanks, now I need to get this one” Chat said grabbing Adrian’s arm “home”.

“See ya around Bugaboo”

“Later Kitty” Ladybug said and Chat went flying into the air with Adrian before she turn to Nino “come on let’s get you home”.

-

When Chat got Adrian home he was planning to scold him again but he saw Mr. Agreste was already outside.

“Adrian how could you let this happen? Why didn’t you go to lessons?” Gabriel started on a rant and Adrian looked ready to died. Felix was a lot of things when he Chat Noir but tolerable to BS isn’t one of them. When Gabriel took a breath to continue ranting, Chat slams his staff into one of Gabriel foot. And when Gabriel jumped back Chat hit him again….between his legs. As Gabriel was double over in pain, Adrian purely stunned into silence, Chat grabbed Gabriel by his tie being the man down to his level.

“Listen here Mr. Agreste. You son isn’t a god damn Robot! He’s a living breathing human being and he deserve to be treated as such. I don’t care if your so messed up in your own little world but this BS stops. Because I know their are celebrity CPS that studies cases of neglect, and I will let them know the isolation you put your son through. I am clear?” Chat hissed to the older man, who just nodded with tears in his eyes. Chat let him go and pointed at Adrian.

“Stop doing stupid stuff” he then point at Gabriel.

“Stop being such a dick”

That was all Chat said before he took off leaving the two Agreste alone. Today had been weird. And both had a slight hatred for the Cat hero.

Natalie had successful passed off Marinette homemade scarf as Mr. Agreste. Adrian walked in the next day so happy, Chat talk had gotten to his father and he had started to change for the better.

Marinette couldn’t bring herself to tell him.

“Come on Marinette, that Old basterd doesn’t deserve credit” Felix said trying to get the girl to confess.

“But Adrian deserves some happiness and look at how happy he is. I can’t take that away from them” Marinette said very sweetly earning a pause from Felix.

“Did anyone tell you, you are to good for this world?” Was the only replied he could think of.

Later on that day while reading in the park, a figure sat next to Felix, however it wasn’t Marinette like normal, it was….Nino?!

“Hey” Nino started.

“Yes?” Felix asked confused as could be.

“Well Chat gave me some interesting advice. I know you care about Adrian and I know you don’t like Mr. Agreste” Nino started.

“That’s an understatement”

“Anyway, wanna help me take him down?” Nino said holding out a bottle of bubblers almost like a peace offering. Felix couldn’t help but smirk.

“I’d be honored” Felix said taking the jar of bubbles.

Both of the blew bubbles as they discussed plans to take down Gabriel Agreste.

It was a good day.


	4. The Pharaoh

Listen here its Alya with Adrian”. The brown hair girl on the screen said before gesturing to the blond boy next to her.

 

“Hello” Adrian simply waved casually to camera.

 

“And we’re here to bring you all the news on Ladybug” Alya said giving the camera a big grin. Both smiled before being cut off by the sound of a helicopter, a little too close for comfort.

 

“What’s that?” Alya asked Adrian. The helicopter moved at a fast past, Ladybug hanging on to it for dear life. What the red heroine failed to notices was something falling out of her back pocket.

 

“Ladybug in action” Adrian squealed in excitement.

 

“Hang on let’s get a closer look” Alya prompted,getting closer to what Ladybug drop. It was a simple history book.

 

“Far out” Alya said excitedly, which just confused the boy.

 

“It’s just a history book?” Adrian states, Aya pulled him into frame of the camera with a smile.

 

“It’s not any just history book. It’s a tenth grade history book, and I should know because I have the exact same type” Alya explained as it finally clicked in Adrian brain.

 

“Could Ladybug be our age?” He said with a huge smile.

 

Marinette just sighed and close the video. The shame, embarrassment, and slight panic were still very much there but subdued at this point.

 

“Like I told you Tikki I’m a total klutz” Marinette groaned sadly to the little god. Tikki flew over to Marinette and put her little hand on her arm.

 

“Everyone has bad day Marinette. It will be alright” Tikki encouraged the young girl.

 

“Maybe I’m just not cut out to be Ladybug? Marinette pondered as she brought her head up. Tikki quickly moved to hover in front her face.

 

“Don’t say that Marinette. Like I told you, you have a creation soul. And there would never be anyone more worthy of welding a Miraculous then you” Tikki declares to the girl, her tone just screamed seriousness.

 

“You’re right Tikki” Marinette agrees bringing up her hand to Tikki “but how am I going to get the book back?”

 

“Well we all have a past to learn from. Why don’t you invite Alya to the Pharaoh exhibit. And make sure she brings the book!” Tikki explains.

 

“How will I do that?” Marinette asked.

 

“Tell her you found something out about Ladybug” Tikki proposed. Marinette was worried to say the least. Her secret was in danger and if what Chat had told her was correct then Adrian would be after her identity too. She quickly sent a message to Alya, asking her about meeting up at the exhibit. Then Tikki’s message finally clicked, learning from your past, the mummy exhibit and something about Ladybug.

 

“Was the past Ladybug Egyptian?” Marinette question the little god. Tikki just laughed before responding.

 

“You’ll have to go to find out” Tikki sang.

 

—

 

“Are you really going to hold on to the book? It’sjust a tenth grade text book” Marinette asked. It was a legit question, even if Ladybug was a tenth grade student, which she was, to hold on to a book every school uses is absurd.

 

“Apparently our school is the only one that uses this book!” Alya exclaimed in pure excitement.

 

“So that means all I have to do is hold on to the book and see who doesn’t bring it. Their are 43 girls in the tenth grade, not counting myself” Alya went on to a tangent.

 

“42, ehm, 42 if you count me as well” Marinette pipped in.

 

“Hmmm don’t think your just off the list yet Mari. Besides you might look good in red spandex” Alya noted causing Marinette to blush a glorious shade of red. Alya just laughed.

 

“I’m picking on you girl. I know your not Ladybug. Don’t worry you’ll be helping me!” Alya declares before they were both separated by a dude crashing into them. He’s running somewhere leaving the girls sprawled on the ground.

 

“Wow rude” Alya says as they got up and headed for the Pharaoh exhibit.

 

Marinette couldn’t help but think back to Alta’s comment about the red spandex.

 

‘Maybe I should give Ladybug costume a redesign’

 

-

 

All Felix could think about was the stupid video his cousin had sent him. He was sitting in his desk chair watching the video at this moment. His naive cousin had been super happy that they had found a clue to Ladybug identity. The superhero wanted privacy, and of course they couldn’t respect that. God it pissed Felix off to no ended.

 

“Hey kid, think about it this way. Your love may be in your class?” Plagg offered taking a bite of his cheese.

 

“First off, I like her, she’s not my love. Second, even if she is in my class, thats none of my business” Felix insisted as he took a piece of Plaggs cheese, earning a himself a ‘HEY’ as he ate it.

 

“Besides I’m worried about stalker mic crazy and the Ladyblogger” Felix states causing Plagg to snicker.

 

“Don’t laugh Plagg. They would expose her identity to the world with no thought of the consequences. And what if Hawkmoth se-“

 

“What if she’s Marinette?” Plagg questioned interrupting Felix’s rant.

 

“What?”

 

“What if strong ‘I just like her’ Ladybug is actually sweet ‘I don’t stare’ Marinette” Plagg offered, repeating excuses Felix had given him before.

 

“No no that can’t be true” ‘but what if it is? What if shes the one putting herself in danger? What if you can’t save her?’ “Nope that not possible Nope!” Felix yelled out in complete denial.

 

‘Crap I think I broke him’

 

-

 

Sometime during the time they were looking at the exhibit on the mummy Alix’s brother tried to ask his father to preform a spell in one of the Egyptian scrolls. His father, not being completely insane, told him no-ya know the reasonable thing to do.

 

Hawkmoth has a new akuma which he named The Pharaoh, because he’s a jerk.

 

-

 

When the akuma came back in, it wasn’t the soul of Alix’s brother that was in the body, but the soul of a angry Pharaoh. The akuma began to trap people into bubbles slowing them down. While Marinette hid, Alya decided it would be a good time to record some footage for the ladyblog ya know, like an idiot. But at least she gave Marinette the opportunity to to transform.

 

“Tikki, Spots on!”

 

Thankfully Alya insistence on getting footage helped in some way. It informed a certain Chat Noir who was a few miles away of the threat.

 

The Pharaoh went back into the Egyptian exhibit, taking a staff and a scroll. Nobody heard the sound of nail on a metal bar.

 

“I believe that considering stealing” Ladybug sassed the akuma.

 

“Actually I’m taking back what is rightfully mine!” The akuma hissed.

 

“Then I think you’ve overstayed you’re time on earth” Felix said before his bar was extended, hitting the Pharaoh and knocking him back.

 

However Alya decided now was the perfect time to get close, catching the the attention of the Pharaoh who grabbed the girl and ran, closing the security bars behind him.

 

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir seething from this.

 

“If the Akuma doesn’t kill her, I get to skin her” was all Chat said before looking around the bars to find a weakness. Chat immediately got an idea, it was something his Kawmi had mentioned.

 

“Hey Red, watch his” he yelled before sticking his sharp cat nail in his mouth, he quickly pulls it out, revealing shinier and sharper metal. He quickly takes his claws and goes ham on the bars leaving them nothing but little pieces.

 

“Wow seems Kitty has some claws. I wonder if Tikki has some tricks for me” Ladybug pondered as they both ran out of the exhibit.

 

—

 

Outside with the Pharaoh, Alya pointed out a figure on the scroll.

 

“Ladybug, she stopped the ritual 5000 years ago but she won’t this time!!” The akuma proclaimed breaking the scroll.

 

“Did you say 5000 years old!” Alya yelled in shock loud enough for the heroes to hear.

 

“See I told you I was so much wiser Kitty” Ladybug said referencing a past conversation they had about who was the smartest.

 

“I don’t believe that with the amount of sass you have” Chat states with a smile before turn to watch the akuma.

 

“We need to get his necklace, that’s likely where the Akuma is” Chat added.

 

“Well My Chaton why some you show the Pharaoh how sharp your claws can get?” Ladybug answered earning a devious grin from the other. Chat could read between the lines, he knew exactly what that phrase meant ‘go crazy, and make them hurt’.

 

And oh he did.

 

At the end of it the Pharaoh with the so called ‘power of gods’ ended up with a few nasty scratch marks, before Ladybug was able to capture the akuma. It was amazingly their first time not needing to used their powers in an attack.

 

Ladybug launched her Miraculous Cure and things soon set themselves to balance. The poor victim quickly came back to normal only to start being chewed out by his father.

 

“This reminds me” Chat states before turning to Alya, Ladybug quickly stopped him, with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I got it My Kitty, Why don’t you go save Pharaoh boy?” Ladybug offers with a sly smile. It looks so familiar and -Nope Nope, that isn’t the case if it was that means Marinette was fighting akuma. Chat left the scene like his tail was on fire but Ladybug shrugged it off.

 

“Ladybug are you really 5000 years old?” Alya asked pointing her phone towards the hero.

 

“Alya I’m disappointed in you”

 

“Yo-wait what?” Alya asked disappointment marring her face.

 

“You could have gotten seriously hurt. You’re insistence on recording for the ladyblog could have gotten you killed today. Do you understand that?” Ladybug asked.

 

“But the cure fixes everything?” Alya offers.

 

“Even I don’t know if it will bring back the dead. Please I understand and appreciate your blog but I can’t support it if you put yourself in danger” Ladybug explained to the sad girl.

 

“Yeah Ladybug I understand. From now on the Ladyblogger will update the Ladyblog. At a safe distance” Alya proclaims as her tone shift from sad to hopefully.

 

“That’s all I asked” Ladybug said as she began to walk away “oh the question about my age. I can’t say, but I know someone with more knowledge then the Pharaoh himself”

 

Ladybug quickly swings away leaving a confused Alya to decipher what she meant.

 

Alya went back to the exhibit only to run into Marinette.

 

“Girl where were you?” Alya questioned.

 

“I got trapped in one of thoughs weird bubbles. Are you ok Alya?! I saw the Akuma grab you” Marinette babbled out, poor girl looked like she was about to cry.

 

“I’m alright girl. Ladybug save me. Speaking of which- hey the books gone” Alya proclaimed as she checks her bag.

 

“Maybe Ladybug has a college paper due?” Mari added with a smile. Alya just laughed as they began walking out together. Later in the day, Marinette and Tikki would have a very heartfelt chat.

 

Little did she know across the city, another hero was doing the same.

 

“So are you really 5000 years old” Felix asked from his bed as he read his textbook.

 

“Well for one you never ask a person their age. But truthfully I’m older” Plagg said with a smile, getting in Felix way of reading.

 

“Well I’m sure some are more pleasant then me, I’ve been told my personality is like broken glass” Felix comments.

 

“Who said that! I’ll destroy them” Plagg asked legitimately angry.

 

“It was sarcasm, a joke. Plagg you know my personality” Felix states but it makes Plagg madder.

 

“Don’t listen to them. You’re my kitten. My creation soul. My chosen” Plagg said a little to worried.

 

“Plagg is their something you want to tell me about?” Felix asked setting his book on the bed.

 

Plagg just sighed.

 

“Ever heard of creation souls?”

 

And that night Felix got a lesson on how Kawmis were made, and the creation souls.


	5. Copycat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an expansion on the lore

Today was the unveiling of a statue in honor of Ladybug and Chat Noir at the park. It was done by an upcoming artist, Theo, who’d designed the statues and carved them by hand. However, it seemed that despite being invited, neither hero would be attending. Ladybug was preoccupied and, apparently, Chat Noir was too interested in something else to bother showing up.

“So let me get this straight…” Felix started, getting the sleepy little god of destruction’s attention. “So, years ago. I mean before anything was around, you kawmis were gods. And when humans came along you chose a lesser nonthreatening form to interact with us?” Felix said with a bit of uncertainty, pointing to images in history books that seemed to the narrative. “But before you guys gave up your forms you each crafted a soul, a creation soul, which held most of your god power and would be within the champions of the miraculous?”

“Yep, that’s pretty much it kid. Well… A couple of souls each really, though most got ripped into oblivion. We were very powerful. A few shreds stuck around to join humanity but, as far as I know, only one pure soul remained intact. Anyways, why are we repeating the history lesson?” Plagg asked taking a bite of cheese, acting as if the information didn’t shatter Felix’s world.

“And I’m your creation soul right? The one you made?” Felix asked.

“Yessss,” Plagg said with an eye roll, growing just the tiniest bit exasperated with all this boring chatter. Humans, so easily entranced by the little things. Felix would probably be repeating the exact same questions verbatim for at least another hour and after that he–

“Doesn’t that make me, like, your son..?” Felix asked in pure confusion at this point. Plagg at this point began to choke on the cheese.

“What?!! Noooo. Nope, no, not a chance. That is impossible!” Plagg yelled out, his cheeks somehow turning darker.

“You said I’m your kitten” Felix said with a teasing smile. Just as Plagg was about to respond the door handle to Felix room began to turn, prompting Plagg to hide behind Felix’s books.

A half Chinese woman stuck her head through the door, her long blue hair tied up into a bun. It was Bridgette, Felix’s mother, and a ray of pure sunshine on her day off.

“Come on, Felix! We’re going to the statue unveiling!!” His mom said with a bright and eager smile, but Felix just winced in return.

“I’m sorry mom, but I have to study for history” Felix said, most of it was a lie. He did need to study but he just really didn’t want to go.

“It’s ok. I’ll just, uh, drag your dad along,” Bridgette said with a hint of disappointment before closing the door. Despite being on the other side of the house, Felix could practically hear his dad groan. Bridgette often compared the two and one thing they defiantly had in common was their intense focus on work – but hey, it got Felix out of the statue thing. Plagg seemed to realize it was safe and flew out of hiding just as Felix click his computer screen. It brought up what looked to be an old Chat Noir.

“Were any other Chat Noir’s creation souls?” Felix asked the little god.

“No, after your souls were created, they were lost. I had suspicions one may have had a shred, but then again she may have just been that cool on her own. We figured we would never find them again. We didn’t have any idea if you would reincarnate” Plagg explained as one word caught Felix interested.

“You said ‘we’…” Felix commented.

“Yeah, I did,” Plagg answered not thinking about the words. He was still reminiscing about Mistontli, his previous Aztec kitten and one of the best he’s had.

“Does that mean Ladybug’s kwami as well?! Does that mean both me and Ladybug are creation souls?!” Felix asked causing Plagg to blush, which only answered his question. “Wow, so both me and Ladybug…” Felix continued, letting his thoughts drift off before he noticed Plagg getting comfortable. “So does that mean Ladybug has a goddess that loves cookies for a mom and I have a smelly cheese-loving black cat as a dad?”

“Stop it!” Plagg yelled with a blush. Felix just laughed before bring up a hand to Plagg. They both knew the truth, no one could do this job or have a better connection with Plagg. Felix had grown to care for the God disguised as a little floating black cat and Plagg had grown to care for the snarky blond. However that didn’t mean Felix wasn’t going to use every opportunity to tease the miniature incarnation of destruction. “We believe one survived for Tikki and me each. And then with the whole Yin and Yang, ultimate balance, blah blah blah, well, it makes sense that both of our pure creation souls would become active at once,” the little god muttered under Fe’s pats.

—

Speaking of little gods, somewhere else in the city someone was having a very different talk with theirs.

“How does this look Tikki?” Marinette asked to the little goddess, who flew over to the girl’s sketchbook. It was a drawing of Ladybug; however she had longer gloves and boots, two ribbons in her hair and two yo-yos - one on each hip.

“It looks great Marinette, but why are you changing your Ladybug costume?” Tikki asked confused.

“Well Alya said the thing about the spandex” Marinette grimaced at that. “Plus I kept the costume the same even after Chat Noir changed users, I want us to look like a team, not two people unfortunately stuck working together,” Marinette explained.

“Well, I think whatever you want will be perfect!” Tikki encouraged, but just shook her head when Marinette turn around. Despite being told numbers of times that she was Tikki’s creation soul and her chosen, the girl still thought she didn’t belong. Well, hopefully this outfit change makes her feel better.

“Do you think Chat Noir’s Kwami and him are as happy as us?” Marinette asked, looking up from her sketchbook. Seeing how she had just doodled Tikki with Chat Noir, the goddess guessed it was on her mind.

“I think so. I’m not 100% sure if Chat is the creation soul but Plagg must have liked him a lot to teach him that claw trick,” Tikki commented before Marinette’s face lit up in excitement.

“Ohhhh, do you have any tricks for me??” Marinette asked with eyes that practically begged for Tikki to tell.

“Well… I have one that can help you locate Chat Noir when he in his costume,” Tikki offered and Marinette nodded an eager yes. Any plans or events for the day were long forgotten as Tikki began to teach the girl about the tracking trick. The rest of her skills would come to light more gradually, Tikki had decided. Baby steps, lest she end up going in over her head.

—

Everyone was around the statue waiting for the two heroes to show up. Theo was there, holding his picture as he waited for Ladybug to (hopefully) get her signature. The recent lycée dropout had a bit of a crush on her.

“Maybe we should get the ceremony started. It may bring them here faster,” The mayor offered to the artist just as a blond boy came running through the crowd.

“Ok,” Theo agreed sadly, really wanting Ladybug to see the whole thing. But maybe it would get the heroes there, and that’s what really mattered.

It didn’t work. Throughout the whole ceremony, which Theo purposefully dragged out, neither one of the heroes showed up. It saddened Theo, but he knew there was a chance they wouldn’t. After all, they never actually said they would show up.

“I wonder if they’re on a date,” the blond boy said bitterly, catching Theo’s attention.

“What?” Theo asked confused.

The boy blinked, having not realized he’d vocalized his thoughts. After a moment of buffering he shrugged and continued, “didn’t you see the way they acted after they defeated the Pharaoh? A lot of people are saying they are dating.” The boy, whom Theo now recognized as Adrien Agreste, said with a sour pout.

“Well those are just rumors,” Theo replied a bit defensive. Even if he could ask Ladybug out on a date, she wouldn’t blow off a ceremony like this for one. Not for him or her partner.

“I don’t know… Chat Noir is pretty mean and I’m not sure if he’s the right guy for Ladybug. Maybe he forced her out on a date,” Adrien said without realizing just how much he was projecting or just much how his words were upsetting Theo.

Said artist left the ceremony in a huff; after this bitter disappointment, his mind was quick to indulge the notion that Chat Noir was a lousy playboy partner taking advantage of Ladybug. Why does he get to be Ladybug’s partner? Theo should be Ladybug’s partner, Chat Noir wasn’t worthy of her. He may still be young and, granted, he hadn’t finished terminale at his lycée, but he was responsible and he’d always be there to support her. He’d supported himself just fine, which not many teenagers could say. Then again, not many teenagers had their parents’ studio and financial provisions to hold them up until life worked itself out. Hawkmoth sensing the anger of the artist sent a akuma. It wasn't Theo that walked out of the studio, it was Copycat.

—

Felix was at home, trying to find more on the miraculous, learning their powers while at the same time making fun of Plagg. As good a way to multitask as any. However their fun was interrupted by a news update.

Chat Noir robs an art gallery, read the screen. 

…What?

Nadja Chamack described the rogue hero’s misdeeds with a look of fear and disappointment.

Wait.. What??! That can’t be right!

“Plagg, looks like we’ve got an akuma,” Felix said, standing up.

“Woah, kid, hold on now. You can’t just go out there! People are going to try and attack you because they’ll think you’re the new villain.” Plagg warned. Felix paused to think. Plagg was right; he would likely get attacked, being mistaken for the akuma. And they had no idea where the real akuma was so he couldn’t sneak over on his own.

A cell phone rang by his bed interrupting his thoughts. It was his ‘Chat Noir’ phone. He had bought them, heavens know he had the money, and gave them to Bugaboo with preset numbers and minute cards so they couldn’t be tracked. Easy disposables with only the most basic of functions. The ringing could mean only one thing – Ladybug was calling him. Running over to the bed he quickly answered it.

“Hello,” Felix answered hastily.

“Please tell me you didn’t suddenly get a taste for fine art” Ladybug said on the other side. Felix glanced at his computer to see the akuma make a terrible cat pun.

“First, my taste in fine art is long-established. But no, I can promise you it’s not me. I’m looking at the story now. Red, if I ever act like that, I give you full permission to put me out of my misery,” Felix said causing Ladybug to laugh.

“Was the bad akuma’s pun too catastrophic for you, chaton?” A groan echoed through the phone in response. “Well your definitely you, kitty. Question is, who is the Copycat?” Ladybug asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t remember pissing anyone off today” Felix commented before getting on his computer to look up recent events. Not much turned up except… The Ladybug and Chat Noir statue unveiling was only a few hours ago.

“I think I know who it is,” Felix said before typing out the link on his phone and texting it to Ladybug.

It took a moment for her to transcribe that into a less primitive device with web-browsing abilities. “You think it could be the artist?” Ladybug asked at last, while Felix watched the video the Ladyblog had posted. His ears had picked up the conversation that Theo and Adrien were having in the background.

“Yep, it’s the artist. Adrien said something stupid again that made the sculptor get a bit cross with me” Felix grumbled over the phone. God he wanted to strangle his cousin sometimes.

“Adrien Agreste?? Actually, never mind, it doesn’t matter right now. I’ll head towards the studio.”

“Careful, it’s likely a trap” Felix warned before hanging up. He then turned to Plagg. “We need to transform.”

“Kit, didn’t you hear me - it’s dangerous,” Plagg repeated.

“Didn’t you mention some power where I can travel through shadows?” Felix brought up with a smirk. He loved Felix, Felix was his kitten but he had to stop talking around the kid because he remembered everything. Tikki would not be happy about this…

Copycat paced back and forth, waiting for the cheap Chat Noir to come and make a fool of himself. Then he could prove himself to Ladybug and take his place. From what the blond haired boy had said, Chat Noir was a bad superhero and needed to be replaced.

“Hello, I’m here to file a complaint. Both on accounts of identity theft and defamation of character. If you wear my face you do not get to make puns,” a voice said from shadows before a silver staff flew out and hit him. Copycat flew back after getting smacked in the face and looked up to glare at the superhero.

“Don’t act like you’re better than me. I know how you really are!” Copycat snarled at the other, getting up to glare at Chat Noir.

“No, you don’t. You need to stop listening to Adrien - he’s an idiot,” Chat said rolling his eyes. Copycat summoned cataclysm and tried to take a swing at Chat. So began their exchange. Copycat never landed a hit, but chat got a few cuts on him.

“Stop!” a female voice yelled out, making the two stop fighting. It was Ladybug but her outfit was redesigned, completely different from what she normally wore. Copycat looked shocked while Chat just smiled, he knew she was planning on redesigning her costume. Something about cutting off remaining ties to the first Chat Noir so their partnership was just theirs, he fondly recalled the explanation. That must have been what Ladybug used as proof because next thing anyone knew Copycat was up in the air, dangling by a yoyo with a dusted statue in his hand. Chat swore Ladybug must have the ability to slow down time with how quickly she acted.

“Nice seeing you, Red. Was it the smile that gave me away?” Chat asked as Ladybug began to search Copycat’s pocket.

“Nope, new power” She said finding the photo and tearing it, causing the akuma to be released. Ladybug took her other yoyo and captured the akuma before launching her cure. Another akuma that didn’t need a lucky charm, but then again he couldn’t be very bright if he took some kid’s word as fact. Hawk Moth needed to step up his game, she thought smugly. After letting him down Chat began to talk with Theo, explaining the truth. Apparently the artist thought the two superheroes were dating? Why? The whole conspiracy was too much of a train wreck to properly follow and LB promptly headed out. 

As Ladybug got back to her room and dropped her transformation she couldn’t help but feel a little sad. And Tikki could feel it.

“What’s wrong Marinette?” the red goddess asked.

“I feel like this is my fault. If I had been at the ceremony, I could have stopped the akuma from happening,” Mari explained.

“You’re overthinking again, Marinette. Remember, you can’t prevent every akuma,” Tikki said, giving her a kiss. “You’re my chosen, my little bug. One of the few I’ve picked out myself and the only one with a soul crafted purely by me. You were Chosen for me and by me from the beginning of times and no akumas will ever change that bond. So don’t you forget it.”


	6. Lady wifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Wifi episode  
> sorry its short

It one thing was clear is that both Alya and Adrien were trying everything to find out they superheroes identities. Both for different reasons of course. Alya had decided to focus her attention of Ladybug, going as far as taking the notes of all the girls their age in school. She was going to find out Ladybug identity and get the scoop of a lifetime. Adrien had a similar goal with Chat Noir, wanting to figure out his identity but his was for a selfish reason. He figure if he could figure out who had the ring he could steal it back and become Chat again.

This is the reason Felix had started to wear more rings.

Despite class going on, it appears that Marinette and Felix were running late, only getting their within the last five minutes of class. It seems Ladybug and Chat Noir got caught up with a akuma and their excuse was they were out to lunch before getting caught up in the fight.

Both Alya and Adrien had been too busy looking at the news to notice the late classmates or their tired eyes.

“Come on girl! I have something to show you” Alya said trying to pull Marinette out of the class when the bell rang.

“I’m sorry Alya, I’m staying after school with Felix to catch up on what we missed” Marinette explained, the blond glance at them when he hear his name.

“Ugh Whatever, enjoy the afternoon with the ice king” Alya said in a huff before going off to who knows where.

“He’s not that bad” Marinette said as Alya walked away. She just signed as she sat next to Felix, notes for the class on the desk.

“It’s ok, it’s a mutual hatred” Felix said with a little snide smile, he way of saying he’s joking.

“I was just supposed to help her today” Marinette said with a sign, grabbing the notes.

“Help her what? Try to find Ladybug identity?” Felix asked, he didn’t need an answer, the look on Marinette face just said yes.

“Gah she just as bad as Adrien. If she keeps this up she going to start finding false positives” Felix states as he starts copying down notes. Marinette just nodded as they both began to focus on the work they missed.

Oh Felix didn’t know how right he was.

Alya had taken in a lot of notes from the news feed, the way Chat tries to comfort people in his own weird way. Ladybug having two yo-yo but waves with one when she says goodbye. It was pure accident she was glancing at Chloe when she opened her locker. It was even more damning when she saw the same red and black spotted yo-yo in Chloe hand. So Alya came up with the only rational solution.

“Chloe is Ladybug” She whispered as she ducked out of sight when Chloe left. She was almost bursting with excitement, she needed to tell someone, she need to get permit proof.

“Why are you hiding?” Nino asked to the squatting girl. Both he and Adrien just looked confused while Alya had pure excitement on her face. In a flash she had grabbed the boys by the hand and dragged them after her as she ran. She finally let them catch their breath when she got to the park. Poor Nino looked ready to pass out and Adrien just looked tired like he wasn’t payed enough to deal with this.

“What was that?” Nino asked between breaths.

“I think I know why Ladybug is!” Alya whispered excitedly to the two males. They seemed to get the idea and sit down at the bench, Alya soon sat down as well. Her excitement seemed ever clear on her face.

“Chloe” she whispered to the two.

Adrien had some conflicting emotions, that means the love of his life was the girl he grew up with. But she was so rotten, his mind tried to reason. Maybe she getting better but still acts rotten to not blow her secret, he rationalized to himself as a smile spread on his face. However it was soon wiped off by Nino talking.

“What? Your crazy! No way Chloe is Ladybug!” Nino said a little louder but not really shouting.

“What I saw her with the yo-yo” Alya retorted.

“That doesn’t mean anything. Chloe could have had a copy made. She wealth enough” Nino rationalized which made Adrien frown. If that’s true then Alya had gotten nowhere.

“Fine. I can get proof tomorrow but I need you guys to distract Chloe” Alya said, while Nino shook his head, Adrien nodded.

“Nope leave me out of this. I want nothing to do with this craziness” Nino said walking away. However that didn’t discourage Alya and Adrien who happy chatted about their plan of attack. Alya quickly sent Marinette a text. Her friend would be so happy for her when she found out.

To say Marinette panic when she got home was a understatement. She was freaking out, she thought she had been careful, she thought no one would figure it out. It wasn’t until she texted Chat and she assured her that the Ladyblog didn’t know who she was.

‘Are you sure?’ Marinette texted.

‘She looking at everyone with shady eyes. She likely has a false Ladybug’ Chat texted calming her.

The two superhero texted for a bit calming their nerves before relaxing. Marinette decided to work on home work and text Chat stupid questions.

‘Do you purr?’

‘Are you seriously wasting minutes on this?’

‘:)’

-

Alya was set and determine in the morning. She had made the plan with Adrien, he would distract Chloe while Alya got a look inside her locker. This would be great, she would prove Ladybug secret identity and have the biggest scoop in Paris..

Adrien went to work distracting Chloe, it wasn’t hard seeing how she threw herself at him.

To be fair Adrien looked a bit happy unlike his normal looks of ‘Please kill me’.

However it wasn’t enough because Chloe turned around to see Alya before yelling at her. It got to the point of a fight and a teacher had to come break it up.

It ended in the principles office, Chloe trying about how she had private stuff in her locker and Alya was violating her privacy. The principle tried to find a reasonable solution as to why this would happen, I mean young teens are nosy. However when Chloe threaten to call her father, the principle did the only think he could do.

He expelled Alya.

Alya ran down to the bridge and start to cry, a little akuma makings it way towards her.

It wasn’t Alya who left the bridge, it was Lady Wifi.

-

Marinette was running late that day, it was a shame because she was supposed to meet up with Alya. However when she got in, Alya wasn’t there and she had to sit next to Adrien. They began whispering about where Alya was.

“Did you hear, Chloe is Ladybug” Adrien whispers with a smile on his face.

“What?!” Marinette yelled out earning the stares of the class. The teacher then sent her to the principal for disrupting. However enter his office, she found him frozen with a pause button over him. Just then the videos came on of Lady WiFi explaining how Alya got expelled and how she was after Ladybug. School was dismissed after that.

God this day couldn’t get worse.

“Tikki spots on!”

“Plagg claws out!”

Adrien was outside Chloe fathers hotel. He looked up like he wanted to get the courage to go talk to her. After all it was his best friend sense forever.

“I can’t believe Chloe’s Ladybug” Adrien mutter to himself with excitement.

“No she isn’t” a voice said behind him causing him to jump. He turned around to see Ladybug and Chat Noir. He smile at Ladybug.

“It’s ok I won’t reveal your secret” Adrien said to Ladybug causing Chat to roll his eyes. Ladybug just picked up her yo-yo and hacked into Chloe’s hotel room. She turn the yo-yo to Adrien to show a obviously Chloe dress up as Ladybug, swing a yo-yo and wrapping herself in the wire.

“She a superfan, a Copycat if you will” Ladybug explained glancing at Chat with the pun. Chat just groaned.

When the lights start to get weird in the video Ladybug decided it was time to go. However so did Adrien and the blond hair boy tried to run into the hotel before being stopped by Chat.

“Go home Now” Chat hissed at the young boy before taking off after Ladybug. Adrien bite back a rage after all, it was supposed to be him fight alongside Ladybug.

The fight with Lady WiFi didn’t last long and while Ladybug did have to use her luck Charm, it was over quickly. Ladybug decided she would detransform in a closet in the hotel. However Chat notices the little blond hair boy still snooping around, so he decided to take the boy home, for his own safety of course.

Just another day in Paris


	7. TimeBreaker

“Alix I thought I told you to dress nicely” Alix’s father known better as Mr. Kubdel asked his youngest child.

“I took off my hat” Alix grumbled out making it very clear she didn’t want to be here.

“Well anyway I wanna to give you this” Mr Kubdel said pulling out a pocket watch “this was created by our family and was passed down to each member on their 14 birthday, which I am now passing it on to you”

“No thanks dad I already got a watch” Alix said gesturing to her Apple Watch.

“Ah but the thing about our ancestor is he was” Mr Kubdel said as he pressed the watch causing a hologram to come out of it “a little ahead of his time”

Alix stared at the watch in amazement.

“But I understand if you don’t want it. I could always get you a new pair of skates” Mr Kubdel said as he moved the watch back.

“No no dad I want it” Alix said as she reached across to grab the watch “and I promise I’ll take good care of it” Alix said as she ran off with her new birthday gift.

Mr. Kubdel just leaned back with a sign, originally he had planned to give it Jalil, Alix’s older brother but something in his gut told him otherwise. Jalil was still grounded for the whole Pharaoh thing.

Sigh, he hopes one day his children will be normal.

-

“It looks perfect mom” Marinette said as she smacked her mother’s hand away from the flowers in her hair. It was a little harsh but this had been the 3rd time Marinette had redone her hair because her mom kept messing with it.

“I’m sorry, I’m just a little nervous. It not everyday you celebrate you 20th wedding anniversary” Sabine said her eyes clearly remember the day she got married.

“Well dad loves you everyday and today’s no different” Marinette said as she ran downstairs to get her father.

“Dad come on! You guys need to leave or you will miss you reservation!” Marinette yelled from up the stairs.

“How do I look?” Her father asked and Marinette couldn’t help but grimace sense his dirty apron was still one.

“Oh your right! I shouldn’t have cut I-“”DAD!” Marinette yelled cutting him out of his freakout before pointing at the said dirty apron. Tom freaked outed and ripped it off causing Marinette to laugh.

Her parents were almost out the door before they spoke again.

“Remember Mrs. Chamack will be here-“ “in 30 minutes to pick up her cake yeah I know dad” Marinette said as she practically shoved her parents out the door, god they could be such worry warts at times.

“Nice going Marinette” Tikki said as she flew out of Marinette’s pocket.

“No, not nice going. I made a banner for Alix and Kim’s race but their is no way I can make it and stay for the order” Marinette said not realizing the race had fallen on this day otherwise she would have said no.

“Well there has to be something you can do” Tikki offer to her chosen.

“Well for one I can’t leave here, I love my friends, but I can’t risk what would happen if I leave” Marinette said remember the last time she left stuff unattended, the wedding cake still haunted her nightmares.

“Maybe you can ask someone to take it for you?” Tikki offered.

“That an excellent idea” Marinette said as she got out her phone to text the one person who could help.

Felix sometime curses his bleeding heart, the one thing he could never do is say no to Marinette.

“Please will you just take this for me?” Marinette said practical begging the boy.

“Ugh fine” Felix said as Marinette ran to give him a hug “but I expect candy as payment”

“I expect nothing less, now go! You can’t be late” Marinette said shooing him out the door with the banner. She closed the door leaving Felix all by himself.

Or so she thought.

As soon as Felix made it into a alleyway a little black Kawmi showed up.

“Sooo you don’t like her huh?” Plagg asked his smile in full mocking mod.

“Plagg claws out” Felix said causing the little Kawmi to be sucked into the ring because Felix was dealing with non of his bullshit today.

Felix decided to walked through shadows to get to his destination, showing up where the race was being held.

He quickly dropped the transformation and walked to the group of students with the banner.

“Where is Marinette?” Alya asked to the group.

“She was held up” Felix answered getting the attention of the group “she asked me to bring you guys this” he said gesturing to the banner.

“Ugh” Alya said as Felix walked passed.

“Likewise” was all Felix said as he handed off the banner to Adrien “here”

“Aren’t you going to stay?” Adrien asked as sadness filled his eyes.

“Is Chloe staying?”Felix asked in respond as he glared at the blond girl.

“Yes”

“Then no, I’m not staying” Felix said as he walked away.

Only to hear shoving, yelling and the sound of something breaking.

He turned to see Alix’s holding what remains of a watch in her hands, and mix of sadness and angry on her face.

‘ _Crap I need to call ladybug!_ ’ Felix thought before racing off into the shadows.

Alix’s moved away from the class as he emotions got the better of her. A little back butterfly landed themselves on to her skates.

It wasn’t Alix that was on that road now but Timebreaker.

-

Marinette had just sent the cake off with Mrs. Chamack and breathed a sigh of relief, finally she could breath.

The her phone dings with a text

Her ladybug phone

Couldn’t she get just five minutes!

-

“What’s wrong chat?” Ladybug said as she landed next to the black cat hero who was watching on the roof top. He was staring down at the akuma.

“A girl broke her watch and was akumaized. The akuma is in her skates but we can’t touch her, her hand steal people’s life force” He said point down at Kim who was frozen in time but fading slightly.

“Oh yikes! Then we need to work on distance” Ladybug mutter and fast.

“And fast, it looks like her skates are almost filled up” Chat said.

Both the heroes jumped down and got ready, Marinette using her yo-yos while chat used the chain he had.

“There you are! Give me your Miraculous!” Timebreaker screamed out as she skated towards them, thankfully both heroes were faster and jumped out of the way.

“You get her hands and I’ll get her legs?” Chat offered to ladybug who nodded at the plan.

Until.

Adrien and a group of students began running, sadly Timebreaker had seen them.

“No!” Chat shouted as Adrien got tagged and begain to fade.

Just then her skates were filled up. She would be making a jump into the past!

It was because of Ladybug’s luck that both their weapons hooked onto the villain.

They got pulled into the past, before Alix’s was akumaized.

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug yelled having enough of this. A bag of marbles fell out. She could see Timebreaker making a run towards Alix.

Ladybug quickly threw the marbles to the group making skater start to shake before Chat chain wrapped around her throwing her down.

“Cataclysm!” And soon the skates were no more.

After the deevilizing of the ladybug they were rushed back to there time.

“Ugh what happen?” Alix grumbled as Ladybug helped her up.

“You were akumaized” She said showing Alix the watch “over this”

“My watch! It’s fixed, how did you?” Alix was so confused, it was broken before she was akumaized; it shouldn’t be fixed.

“Never underestimate Lady Luck. However if the watch is really important to you, you can’t just hand it off to someone else” Ladybug explained.

“But I wanna to show Kim-”

“I know you do, but that cost you the watch. Was it worth it?” Ladybug asked.

“No”

“Then prioritize what you think is the most important” Ladybug said as her earrings beeped “like my identity for instance. Later!”

Then Ladybug was off, making it back to the baker. Detransforming she saw she had several text from Felix.

_‘You own me so much candy’_

‘ _Why? What happen?_ ’ Marinette responded playing dumb.

‘ _An akuma, Adrien got hit. I had to do more running_ ’ Felix text back causing Mari to slightly laugh.

‘ _Come over, you can have all the candy you want_ ’ Marinette texted back before her parents went through the door.

It had been a good day.

She didn’t realize later though her parents would try to smother Felix with love.

But otherwise a good, admittedly a little embarrassing, day

 


End file.
